


Just Desserts

by Anonymous



Category: NCIS
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Porn, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 16:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16162292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: McGee comes to Nick miserable after Gibbs gets injured and nearly killed. He needs to be punished for what he did--and then he needs to be cheered up, by any means necessary.





	Just Desserts

The surprise Nick felt when he opened the door to his apartment to find Tim on the other side was almost a match for the desperation that Nick saw on Tim’s face. “Tim?” Nick asked. “What’s wrong?”

“I feel like…like I can’t breathe,” Tim said. “Every time I close my eyes I see Gibbs, earlier today, about to die…and I can’t…can’t sleep.”

Nick inclined his head forward, knowing that Tim sometimes suffered from bouts of anxiety like this. “How can I help?” he asked.

"I just…I don’t…I need to…forget. Just for a bit, just long enough that I can get that horrible image out of my head,” Tim managed to choke out. “Please, Nick. I need you.”

Nick stepped aside, letting Tim into the apartment. “Do you need any alcohol?” he asked. “Because I think I have a beer or two left.”

Tim shook his head. “Won’t work,” he said. “I’ve tried it before.”

“Well, just sit down, then,” Nick said, gesturing to his couch. “We can talk.”

Tim collapsed onto the couch, and Nick sat next to him. “Do you want to talk about what you see, baby? When you start to worry?”

“No,” Tim said, shuddering. “It’s all blood and dead eyes and gravestones.”

Gibbs getting shot had rattled the whole team. No one had expected their perp to get the jump on him in his garage of all places, and a few seconds later before Tim called an ambulance, Nick arrived to stop the bleeding, or Bishop cuffing their perp, Gibbs might not have made it out alive. As it was, he made it out the other end, but he was laid up in a hospital, for a blood transfusion and recovery from surgery. Nick didn’t doubt that Tim was seeing those other possibilities at every turn. And was probably blaming himself for it. “You know it’s not your fault, though, right?” Nick asked.

Tim choked on a laugh. “Of course it’s my fault,” Tim said. “I’m the Senior Field Agent, I’m supposed to anticipate things like this.”

“No one can predict everything, baby,” Nick said, reaching out and squeezing Tim’s shoulder. “The fact that you sensed something wrong before the gunshots rang out is already more than enough use of your skills.”

“But what if--”

“No, baby, no what if’s,” Nick said firmly. “Focus on what actually happened. Gibbs got hurt, but he got help, and he’ll be fine by the end of the week.”

Tim’s facade was crumbling and Nick knew he had to act fast. He moved forward and wrapped his boyfriend in a hug, shushing him when he started to sob. “It’s okay,” became his mantra as he rocked Tim back and forth slowly.

When the sobs started to slow, Tim pulled back, swiped at his eyes, and he looked completely miserable. “I need…I n-need…” he stammered, “I need to-to make…make up for it.”

Nick knew exactly what he meant in a second, but he wanted to make sure that Tim thought he could handle this. “Are you sure you’re up for that baby? I wouldn’t blame you for not wanting this tonight.”

“I deserve it,” Tim said, wiping at his still teary eyes. “Maybe it’ll make me feel better.”

“Okay…” Nick said, helping Tim stand up. “Let’s go to the bedroom.”

Nick boasted quite a few different perks to his bedroom as opposed to Tim’s, one of which being he had a closet full of everything he might need for sex. When it came to Tim, Nick was often bringing out things that caused pain for one reason or another. Most nights it was because Tim did something wrong on purpose for the fun of it, and to get a spanking or some other form of fun pain. On nights where Tim thought he “deserved” pain, Nick usually went easier on him, not that he’d ever tell Tim that. Instead of, say, torturing Tim by denying him an orgasm for hours on end, he’d simply get a cane to the backside, or if Tim really didn’t deserve the pain he thought he did, he’d get Nick’s hand.

Tim evidently knew that Nick didn’t plan on caning him, though, because when Nick led Tim to the bed, Tim said, “I want the cane tonight.”

Nick hesitated. “I think that’s a bit harsh, baby. You did everything you could today.”

“And it still wasn’t enough,” Tim protested. “Please, your hand doesn’t hurt like I need to hurt tonight.”

Nick chewed his lip, before going to his dresser and grabbing a hairbrush. “How about this, then, hm? Because I don’t think that you should get the cane, not tonight.”

“Okay,” Tim said, “But make it longer, or harder.”

“Brat,” Nick said halfheartedly. “I’m the one who calls the shots here.”

Tim arched an eyebrow. “Even though you were intending on only using your hand and I got you to use more just by asking?”

Nick narrowed his eyes. “Pants down,” he said.

“What?” Tim asked, genuinely caught off guard. “You never take my pants off when you--ah!”

Nick swatted Tim’s backside with the hairbrush and growled, “Protest again and there’s more where that came from. Pants down.”

Tim looked at Nick uncertainly but obeyed.

“Underwear too,” Nick instructed.

This time, Tim listened without protest. Nick sat on the bed and bent Tim over his knee. Nick rubbed Tim’s bare ass, chuckling when Tim jumped at a light pat. “You know why you’re getting this, baby?” Nick asked.

“Because I asked for it?” Tim said, phrasing it like a question.

“Because you think you deserve it when you did all you could. This is to make you feel better, not because you actually need a spanking,” Nick said. “For once, you’ve actually been decently behaved.”

A smile briefly flicked across Tim’s face and Nick knew that this was a good time to start the punishment, bringing the hairbrush’s back down hard enough that it whistled through the air and made a resounding __smack__  on Tim’s butt. All in all, an excellent start to the punishment.

Tim yelped and immediately his eyes got glassy, which tugged at Nick’s heart a little bit, but not enough to stop. There’d be plenty of time for aftercare. “Count for me, baby,” Nick instructed.

“One,” Tim said weakly, right before Nick landed another swat. “Two.”

Nick continued swinging the brush down, making sure to vary where he hit so no one spot became numb to pain, and also how hard he hit, to make sure that Tim couldn’t brace himself for it. After two minutes, Tim was whimpering, but he didn’t dare squirm. Well, good. At least he had learned that lesson last time they had done this.

After another minute, Tim was crying. It wasn’t loud crying though. In fact, his crying didn’t make a sound. And that, more than anything, told Nick that this was serious. He landed one final swat, before righting Tim and hugging him, cradling the back of Tim’s neck with one hand, keeping him in place. “Ssh, ssh, ssh, it’s okay, baby. It’s over. You did so good, sweetheart, I’m so proud of you.”

It was the same thing that Nick said after every time Tim got a spanking, but it still worked to soothe Tim into merely whimpering into Nick’s shoulder. Of course, once the initial pain had faded from the hairbrush, leaving only the endorphins from the high behind, Nick could feel Tim growing hard and starting to grind himself into Nick ever so slightly.

Nick chuckled and Tim snuffled into Nick’s shoulder. “Someone is enjoying himself, isn’t he?” Nick asked.

Tim buried his head into Nick’s shoulder. “Want to feel good again,” Tim mumbled.

“You’re saying just hugging me isn’t gonna cut it?” Nick asked with mock hurt.

“Hugging helps, it’s just…slower,” Tim said. He ground down on Nick’s leg. “And I like instant gratification.”

Nick nodded. “That you do, baby. Which is why…” as he trailed off, he swung around and pinned Tim down on the bed. “I think you’re going to be the one helping __me__  now.”

Tim wriggled his hips a little and looked away, his cheeks turning a dusty pink. “O-okay,” he said. “Helping you can help me.”

“It also means you have to wait for a minute or two,” Nick said helpfully, reaching over to the nightstand where there was a drawer with lube inside. “And we can consider that the end of your little ‘punishment.’ No need to make up for anything after that.”

Nick wrangled Tim out of his shirt before stripping himself down bare. “This is gonna be fun,” he said, lubing himself up before deciding to toy with Tim a little before he started helping himself to everything his boyfriend had to offer. He ran a finger up and down Tim’s cock, causing Tim to whimper and jerk up with his hips and whine. “Easy, baby, you know I like to take my time.”

Tim looked like he might have been regretting coming to Nick for this, but as Nick worked Tim into a hard-on he leaned forward and kissed Tim’s jawline. “You’re so pretty,” he murmured. “And so delicate,” he placed a few kisses on the way up to Tim’s ear, where he whispered, “And all __mine__.”

The whimper he got in return for that comment had Nick grinning. He lined himself up on top of Tim, before starting to sink down, forcing Tim deeper and deeper inside himself. He moaned and touched his own dick, which was rock-hard, as expected. He prided himself on his performance in bed, and that included how quickly he could get it up. As he sank further onto Tim, he raked his fingernails all down Tim’s chest, which he knew would cause Tim to buck his hips. He underestimated quite how hard, though, because the second Nick did that he was almost howling, Tim’s hips jutting forward and finding Nick’s prostate.

Nick was left panting and shaky after that sudden reward, and he had barely started. He lifted himself up a few inches, only to sink back down. Tim had his eyes screwed shut tight, his fists bunched in the sheets as he panted almost as hard as Nick. Tim was usually the first between the two of them to come, and Nick found it adorable how easy it was to rile the man up. He pulled Tim’s back off the bed a few inches so he could get a better angle to kiss Tim’s jaw. It was no easy feat, moving up and down while being able to still reach Tim’s face, but the hazy smiles he got in return made it all worth it.

Tim got a little more handsy with Nick, teasing him by touching his hips and thighs, but never actually touching his dick. Nick was about ready to order Tim to touch him there when he could feel his boyfriend’s hands start to shake, and could feel a little precum inside his ass. He grinned, and Tim visibly gulped. “You’re close already?” he teased.

“Nick…” Tim breathed. “Please.”

“Please what, baby? I’m just making an observation,” Nick said, sinking lower onto Tim until he hit his prostate again and growled as he ground his hips. “Though really, I’ve been going easy on you. After all, most people who are that eager around me don’t get to come as fast as you…”

“Nick…” Tim tried again, but it almost sounded like a warning.

“Patience baby, I’ll let you come…with time,” Nick said.

Tim got a fire in his eyes and he bared his teeth, grunting as he forced Nick off him, and flipped their positions until Nick was lying face-first on the bed, and Tim was leaning over him. He sank himself back into Nick, causing Nick to moan. “We’ve talked about this before, Nick,” Tim said, explaining like he might do to a child. “You’ve talked about how you don’t like letting me come easy, and I’ve talked about how I don’t take to being teased well. I think getting spanked and being used as your toy for several times in a row has gotten you used to the idea that I’ll just bend to your will.” He thrust himself inside Nick and Nick moaned into his pillows. “But I’m through waiting to feel better.”

And with that, Nick found himself being pounded into the bed rather ruthlessly by Tim. It was hard enough and fast enough that Nick was seeing stars fly across his vision. He was screaming into his pillows, mostly because Tim knew all his sweet spots, and __fuck__ , he had forgotten how much he liked Tim topping him every once in a while.

Nick knew it was probably only half a minute that Tim went that fast, but it felt like an eternity, his prostate getting hit after hit, and he was a leaking, shaky mess by the time Tim had slowed into a more steady rhythm, and was trailing his hands across Nick’s shoulders.

“I take it you feel better now even without coming?” Nick asked, breath coming in short bursts.

The glimpse he got of Tim’s triumphant grin was enough to make him worry for the state of his ass in the morning. “Pain is a powerful motivator,” Tim said. “And once you got me through all that emotional crap I was sifting through, I started to think, ‘If I’m the boss, why is __he__  riding __me?’”__

“And so you did-ah!-did this?” Nick finished.

Tim chuckled. “You know me so well.”

Nick reached a hand back to touch his dick, and even with his hand slick with precum, he started to pump the shaft like there was no tomorrow. Tim was going to come soon, he knew it by the trembling hands on his sides and the shaking of the mattress, and he’d rather not have to wait until after Tim’s aftershocks to get to his own climax.

Tim was moving in at the same time Nick moved back, and they got into a rhythm Nick forgot they had, that easy back-and-forth that took no thought from either party until--Nick buried his head in his pillow as he screamed Tim’s name in a desperate attempt to avoid waking the neighbors, cum shooting all over his hand, his chest, and his bed. Tim was right behind him, and Nick could feel himself getting filled with Tim’s come like he had wanted from the start of this, even if he wasn’t in the position he had planned to be in.

Nick sat up as slowly, he came down from his high, and Tim leaned back, sitting on his heels and wincing. “You owe me some aloe,” he said.

“That’s all you have to say?” Nick laughed.

“Would you rather I say hello, seeing as how I never actually did that tonight?” Tim asked.

Nick rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Give me a second, I’ll get it from the bathroom.”

As Nick got off the bed, Tim leaned forward and smacked him once on the ass. “Behave!” Nick ordered, pointing a finger at Tim. “I can still pin you down to the bed a second time!”

“You won’t,” Tim said, a glint in his eye.

“Not tonight, maybe. But all bets are off tomorrow morning,” Nick replied simply, easily. They fell back into banter almost as easily as they fell into sex.

When Tim followed Nick into the bathroom, Nick turned to him expectantly. “Thanks,” Tim said. “Sometimes I just really need that kick in the pants.”

“Seeing as how I smacked your ass with a hairbrush, I think you might need to choose a different metaphor,” Nick laughed.

Tim shook his head and Nick poured a generous amount of aloe into his palm. “Come on, back on the bed. I’ll get this on you and we can fight over who gets to be the little spoon tonight.”

Both of them knew that Nick fighting for little spoon was just a front, and Tim grinned. “You know I’ll win.”

“As if I’d actually let you do anything else,” Nick said.

Tim went to the bed and laid down on his stomach, and Nick started applying the aloe. “You know, if Gibbs knew we did this he’d probably kill us,” Nick said idly.

“Eh. I told him I liked you months ago. That’s all he knows to my knowledge, but he hasn’t kicked either one of us off the team yet, so…?” Tim trailed off.

“All’s well that ends well?” Nick offered.

Tim smiled. “Yeah. Yeah, something like that.”


End file.
